Development of a high throughput multiple mRNA assay is proposed for screening large numbers of compounds to discover potential drugs that affect patterns of gene expression The expression for a group of disease- related and control genes can be tested all at once within each well of a 96- well plate. Investigators can evaluate how 96 different drug candidates affect the expression pattern for these genes m each plate. This technology will address an unmet need of the pharmaceutical industry - to make efficient use of novel genomics information This will allow testing of more gene targets including newly identified genes, and will provide more information about selectivity and specificity. Proprietary methods will allow DNA array technology to be used for the high throughput multiple mRNA assay, by increasing sensitivity and reliability. Preliminary results demonstrate feasibility. DNA arrays can be applied within each well and retain hybridization specificity. The method is sensitive enough for genes expressed at one mRNA molecule per cell from the cells grown within one well of a 96-well plate. We propose to improve the methods further to form a reliable and sensitive screening technology for discovering new drugs that modulate gene expression patterns. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The need for a high throughput multiple mRNA assay for screening large numbers of compounds to discover potential drugs that affect patterns of gene expression is an absolute necessity in the pharmaceutical industry. The assay is expected to cut 1-2 years off the new drug discovery cycle.